A Very Mary Christmas
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: It's December at Ame no Kisaki and Kanako is very excited to have a bishoujo filled Christmas. Only there's a problem: Ame no Kisaki doesn't celebrate Christmas! Watch Kanako attempt to spread Christmas cheer...and fail badly...Mariya isn't helping either
1. All I want for Christmas is Bishoujos!

**Karin: Hey guys! Since it's Christmas time, I've decided to do something festive and created this! My first Maria-Holic chaptered story! **

**Title: **A Very Mary Christmas  
**Rating: **T for nosebleeds XD  
**Pairing(s): **hints of Mariya/Kanako  
**Genre(s): **Humor/General/Romance/Friendship/Family  
**Summary: **It's December at Ame no Kisaki and Kanako is very excited for Christmas memories with beautiful bishoujos, but there's one problem: Ame no Kisaki does not celebrate Christmas! It's up to Kanako to make Christmas come to Ame no Kisaki… and watch her fail miserably… Mariya isn't helping either…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Maria-Holic

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter One: **

**All I Want for Christmas is Beautiful Girls!**

* * *

December 17: Thursday

-

-

-

Winter has arrived at Ame no Kisaki Missionary School for girls. Everywhere one looked, one could see each of the students adorning winter wear such as coats, scarves, hats or ear muffs, and mittens over their uniforms.

And as it was in the middle of December, the students of Ame no Kisaki were delighted to enjoy time between exam intervals. December was a time to relax. December was a time to rest…

_Splatter_

…December's a time for Miyamae Kanako to ogle females in their winter clothes.

Blood poured out of Kanako's nose like it was a never-ending fountain. Her eyes trained themselves on all the beautiful, sweet, innocent girls dressed up in winter attire looking very stylish and exquisite.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako is so happy! While summer allows more skin to show, winter allows bishoujos' faces to flush from the cold and seek warmth with one another! Ah, cuddling on a park bench… by the fire… by the tree with the pretty lights in the background… music playing faintly as we edge closer…' _Kanako was off in her own little world, about to have another nosebleed, oblivious to her surroundings.

_WHAM! _

In fact, so absorbed in her yuri fantasies she was that she did not see a fast approaching basketball flying straight at her head. The ball hit its target causing Kanako to rear back from the impact and fall on the pavement ungracefully.

"Kanako-chan!" Momoi Sachi cried when she saw her tall friend collide with the basketball. She raced over along with her fellow classmates and friends Inamori Yuzuru and Nanami Kiri to see Kanako sprawled out all over the ground while slightly twitching—proving she was still alive.

"That must have been some hit. Maybe we should take her to the nurse?" Yuzuru suggested, kneeling down to the strangely convulsing Kanako.

"I read somewhere that you can get brain damage from a hit like that." Kiri informed with her usual passive expression. "Though I don't think Miyamae-san can suffer anymore brain damage than she already has…"

"Thank goodness!" Sachi exclaimed obviously not realizing that Kiri just called Kanako an idiot. "You're so smart, Nanami-chan!" At this statement, Kiri blushed bashfully at the praise.

"Anyone would know something like that…" Kiri mumbled out.

"Ah, Matsurika. It looks like you've hit someone after all." the voice of their kouhai and Kanako's roommate Shidou Mariya said. The trio turned to find the blonde haired first year in a blue over coat reaching just above her knees and purple ear muffs. Shinouji Matsurika—Mariya's classmate and maid—stood beside her wearing her usual maid outfit with the addition of a violet scarf and violet mittens. One has to wonder how in the world this woman can stand the cold and the heat just wearing that thing…

"My mistake." the blue haired maid said simply, though it didn't look as if she was sorry at all. "I thought Kanako-san was a fly so I threw my basketball at her." no one questioned the ridiculousness at that statement… nor did they even bother to hesitate in believing the first year maid.

"She still isn't getting up. Maybe she really does need to go to the nurse." Kiri stated as she gestured to the still incapacitated Kanako—who had stopped twitching and appeared to be unconscious now.

"Kanako-san is my roommate. I'll do it." Mariya volunteered. The blonde then approached Kanako and proceeded to move to pick her up. However, as Mariya's hand was an inch from her arm, Kanako sprang up from the ground screaming.

"Argh! I'm up! I'm up! Please don't punish me!" Kanako begged desperately with a comical expression of tears. Her outburst caused the five females to stare at her confused.

"Kanako-chan, were you having a nightmare?" Sachi asked worriedly. After all, her friend was a delicate person for she had nosebleeds constantly and fainted. She didn't want her mental state to be fragile too.

"Ah… yes… sorta." Kanako said calming down. Nonetheless, one could swear her eyes flickered to Mariya and Matsurika—more so Mariya—for a moment before focusing on Sachi again. "I just blacked out for a minute I think, and all of a sudden I got this burst of adrenaline like I was running from the devil." Again, her eyes flickered to Mariya, but one couldn't be too sure.

Speaking of the blonde, she decided to chime in at that moment.

"Kanako-san," Mariya said sweetly. "Why don't we go back to the dorm together? I wouldn't feel alright if I left you alone after that nasty fall." her moe-filled expression almost made Kanako have another nosebleed, but the tall girl held it in.

"Erm… That's okay. I'll just go back on my own later." Kanako replied uneasily.

"But Kanako-san," Mariya pressed with concern in her crimson eyes. "As roommates, we should be looking out for each other and that's what I want to do for you. Won't you let yourself depend on me? Just this once?" she pleaded.

The cuteness was too much for Kanako to listen to the warning bells sounding off in her head. A smile came to her features—and a trickle of blood flowed from her nose.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go back." Kanako said happily. Mariya smiled a kind smile and the three—including Matsurika—bid the other girls goodbye and went to the dorm.

* * *

"Tch. It was just my luck that you didn't die from that hit to the head." Mariya said in his real tone of voice and not the one he uses around the school. Now in the safety of their dorm room, he was free to let out his true colors.

"What? You make it sound like you're trying to kill me! What the heck did I do that deserved not one hit to the head with a basketball, but two?!" Kanako complained referring to the other time a few months back when Matsurika had clogged her with a basketball.

"I was only trying to make sure you didn't reach the point of no return." Matsurika said in her usual monotone. "It's not wise to stand around in your own little world. Someone might hit you with something."

"You hit me with something!" Kanako hissed at her angrily. She then turned away from them and plopped on her bed. The additional dividing wall extending halfway to the middle of her bed for changing purposes concealing her upper body from view. "Oh forget it! I have better things to do than argue with you two." the raven, short-lock haired teen told them.

'_Like thinking about my beautiful bishoujo filled Christmas!' _Kanako giggled excitedly in her head.

Funny story how Kanako landed herself into this mess with these two. It started the day before Kanako would start her actual schooling in Ame no Kisaki. Due to bullying and jokes about her height ever since she was a little girl, Kanako has developed a fear of men. In fact, her phobia got so horrible that whenever a male touches her, she breaks out into hives.

Because of her fear of men, Kanako is determined to find a female romantic partner whom she can spend the rest of her days with in her happy yuri love. Since Ame no Kisaki was an all-girls school, she immediately applied for it. It's ironic that this was the school where her mother—a student—and her father—a teacher—had met and fell in love. She was accepted so easily for this reason due to the fact that she's Miyamae-sensei's daughter.

Nevertheless, when she got to the school, Kanako had become lost. It was through this dilemma that she had encountered Matsurika—who called her a sow when she saw her, she might add annoyed—and unfortunately Mariya.

Well, it wasn't unfortunate at first. In fact, Kanako was quite taken. Not a day in Ame no Kisaki and she had found the perfect candidate for her romantic partner. She was very excited and her heart went _doki doki _all the while. It was even better when the beautiful blonde angel scheduled a tour around the school with her. The kiss on the cheek was the cosmic bonus. Virgin Mary was smiling done on Kanako.

And it wasn't even an hour when it all came crashing down for Kanako. The beautiful angel whom she had set her sights on turned out to be an evil, sadistic, egotistical BOY! Mariya was actually a boy!

It was completely on accident that Kanako made this discovery for she had walked in on the boy getting dolled up with Matsurika tying his corset very tightly and him complaining. That was all it took for her happiness to shatter and for Kanako to see that the Virgin Mary was indeed frowning on her that day.

Long story short, she was now stuck under that cross-dressing demon's supervision—this is the reason he's rooming with her, not to mention he had kicked out her old roommate the lovely Ishima Ryuuken-sama to do so—fun right? No! He made every waking moment of her life a living hell! He was an evil demon! Kanako figured she must have done something terrible in a past life for she did not think she deserved this twisted black mark in her pure white fairy tale otherwise.

"I can't wait for Christmas! Only eight days 'til Christmas! Bishoujos making cookies! Bishoujos decorating the tree! Bishoujos writing letters to Santa! Bishoujos singing Christmas carols with the occasional Christmas cosplay! Bishoujo girls everywhere enjoying the Christmas spirit!" Kanako shouted in ecstasy while rolling side to side on her bed. Her face was flushed red alerting that there was an oncoming nosebleed soon if she kept her fantasies up.

"Huh? What are you rambling about now?" Mariya asked as he turned in his chair to the direction of her bed. "We don't do any of that here."

Like a driver slamming their foot on their break, Kanako's daydreams came to a sudden halt. Her body stiffened up before springing up into a sitting position on her bed and her blue eyes locked with his crimson ones in shock and confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked him. Mariya only glared at her for her stupidity.

"Idiot, Ame no Kisaki doesn't do any of that celebratory stuff. We only have the religious mass on Christmas. The other things such as presents, cookies, trees, etcetera isn't done. It's says so in the handbook." he explained with a critical look clearly reprimanding her for not reading the handbook in the first place because she was too busy daydreaming about women.

"B-but why?!" Kanako stuttered out as her fabulous and yuri-filled dreams were broken into a million pieces.

"So as to not make the students become more absorbed with the superficial elements that go around these days when it comes to Christmas and allow them to see the more important things that have to do with Christmas such as the Virgin Mary and the birth of her child, Christ." Mariya said. Kanako's only answer was a cry of something gibberish and sobs of despair.

So much for Christmas memories filled with bishoujos…

* * *

"It's true. The school doesn't really do anything besides mass." Yuzuru replied to Kanako's question later on in the day at the archery club. The tall girl watched the brunette fire an arrow perfectly before turning back to the ravenette. "It's says so in the handbook." the archer plainly added, but Kanako felt a strange sense of paranoia that Yuzuru also knew she never read the handbook, though not her reasons.

"I see…" Kanako said with her head downcast and a gloom cloud over her. So Mariya was certainly right after all. Kanako had left the dorm to confirm with a trustworthy person before she completely believed Mariya. Too bad her hope was once again crushed.

Yuzuru gave the tall, sorrow-filled girl a gentle smile.

"Well, fifty five percent of Ame no Kisaki's student commute from home and others go home for the holidays so that's another reason why Ame no Kisaki doesn't bother with decorations or any of the holiday stuff one would see at Christmas."

This only served to make Kanako's expression become teary.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako's been submerged in misery…'_

With that, Kanako departed from the archery clubhouse and started to head back to the dorms where no doubt Mariya would know where she went and why without her saying a word. It was like he and Matsurika were psychic when it came to her.

(Matsurika: No, that's only because you're so predictable.)

The ravenette let out a sigh and raised a hand to run through her short tresses. This would be the first Christmas not only with no celebratory customs, but also without her family. Hell, she even misses her Nee-chan who, while was pushy for ninety percent of the time, loved her dearly too.

It made her feel lonely.

"No!" she suddenly shouted and slammed her foot on the ground. Her fists clenched at her sides. "I will not let something like this get me down! If Ame no Kisaki doesn't have a Christmas, then I'll simply have to make one on my own! I will not give up until I get my bishoujo Christmas!" she yelled to the sky determined. Fire burned in her eyes.

* * *

Mariya and Matsurika were sitting in the dorm room enjoying peace and quiet without Kanako around. They knew she would be back with a miserable expression on her face. She was incredibly predictable. It was almost sundown so she should be coming in the door in five… four… three… two…

_BAM! _

Mariya and Matsurika blinked when they caught sight of Kanako who slammed the door behind her with a fired up expression on her face.

"Oi, yuri-girl, back so soon? Looks like you figured out that I was actually telling the truth." Mariya greeted with a bored expression.

"That may be true, but I've come up with a counterattack!" Kanako pointed at him with a glare. "I plan to bring the Christmas spirit to this Grinch of a school known as Ame no Kisaki!" she proclaimed dramatically.

It was silent for a few moments with Mariya and Matsurika staring at Kanako and vice-versa. This action continued before the silence was broken.

"Idiot." the two told her bluntly.

* * *

**Karin: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next chapter Kanako's plan begins. What's she going to do? Find out next chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much! **

**See ya Next time! **


	2. Tis the Season to do Labor!

**Karin: Hello! Here's the next installment to the Maria Holic Christmas Special! What's going to happen to Kanako? Well, go on to read and you'll know (laughs) Happy reading I hope! **

**Title: **A Very Mary Christmas  
**Rating: **T for nosebleeds XD  
**Pairing(s): **hints of Mariya/Kanako  
**Genre(s): **Humor/General/Romance/Friendship/Family  
**Summary: **It's December at Ame no Kisaki and Kanako is very excited for Christmas memories with beautiful bishoujos, but there's one problem: Ame no Kisaki does not celebrate Christmas! It's up to Kanako to make Christmas come to Ame no Kisaki… and watch her fail miserably… Mariya isn't helping either…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Maria-Holic

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter Two:**

**Tis the Season to Do Labor! **

* * *

December 18: Friday

-

-

-

"So, you really were serious about your insane statement." Mariya drawled with a sarcastic tone of wonder and raised an elegant eyebrow. The two of them were currently in their dorm room since classes were cut short due to the upcoming holiday. His crimson eyes observed the raven haired female who was sitting in the desk chair scribbling and crossing things out furiously.

Kanako turned her head to glare at him revealing a red and green fighting spirit band tied around her forehead. The headband had the message "Merry Christmas" imprinted on it.

"Of course I was serious! Did you think it was a spur of the moment type of thing?" she snapped at him.

"Yes." he answered bluntly with a straight face causing Kanako to fall out of her seat anime-style.

"Fickle people often tend to say things, but don't mean them later and move on to something else." Matsurika added, appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm not fickle!" Kanako cried waving her arms rapidly up and down.

"This is coming from the lesbian who ogles anything with breasts all at once." Mariya stated unbelieving. "You're completely unfaithful. How can anyone expect you to pay attention to only them? You better hope your 'romantic partner' isn't the jealous type."

"That's not true! I would be completely faithful to my destined one!" Kanako yelled at him outraged that he would accuse her of infidelity. _'Although there are so many to choose from and many bishoujos at this school… come to think of it, didn't I ogle Ryuuken-sama when I already pledged myself to Mariya before I found out he was a boy…? But that's a completely different matter! It's not like I was planning to try to get with Ryuuken-sama… though I did wish she gave me a kiss too…' _

"You're agreeing with me in your mind." Mariya pointed out causing Kanako to be yanked roughly out of her thoughts.

"No I wasn't!" Kanako protested.

"Kanako-san," Mariya called out in his girl persona that always fooled Kanako despite knowing he was actually a boy. "You won't think of anyone else when we're together, will you? I want to be your only one."

Blood trickled out of Kanako's nose as she was exposed to extreme moe-ness. She gave off a nervous laugh at the pheromone filled atmosphere.

"Of course you are…" the tall second year replied in a dazed tone of voice. Suddenly the spell was broken when Kanako's subconscious reminded her of the devastating truth about Mariya. "Ah! Stop that!"

"Kanako-sama." Matsurika called making Kanako turn her attention to the blue haired first year. "Does that mean you'll leave me to be lonely while you're with Mariya-sama?" she placed on a sad expression. Blood spurted out of Kanako's nose faster than you could say "kawaii."

"Matsurika-san! I will never leave you alone!" Kanako shouted full of ecstasy. She enthusiastically spun around heading to give a comforting embrace to the maid, but her moment of yuri happiness was crushed when both Mariya and Matsurika lifted their feet and stamped her head into the floor.

"Why does this keep happening to me…?" Kanako sobbed, but her cries were muffled by the floor.

"Are you seriously asking yourself that without realizing why?" Mariya gave her an 'are-you-serious?' look. "Honestly, I still don't understand how a dumbass like you managed to get into my school."

"It's not your school yet." Matsurika reminded him. Mariya only smirked smugly.

"Hmph, it will be mine once I win this competition." Mariya flipped his long blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Your self-confidence borders on the lines of ego-narcissism." the blue haired teen told him blankly.

"Your insults won't win you points. I could have you kicked out, you know." Mariya turned to Matsurika.

"Yes, but then you'd be left at a disadvantage when getting certain, under-the-rug, things done more smoothly, now wouldn't you?" was Matsurika's monotonous retort. Mariya made a face and his side pigtails twitched. Curse Matsurika for her accuracy!

"Whet ofmph mm gead!" Kanako cried with her face still pressed against the carpet. Her arms were waving frantically and her legs were thrashing around. Translation: Get off my head!

When she was released, she took enormous gulps of air and glared at the two of them with her blue eyes.

"Don't go off topic when you're standing on someone's head!" she shrieked at them. She got up from the floor and snatched the piece of paper she was writing on earlier off the desk. Grabbing her shoes, she made her way to the door. Before she opened it to leave, she twisted her gaze back to them. "I'm not being fickle about this! I'm being serious as the plague!" with that, she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Mariya and Matsurika stood there before they closed their eyes and Mariya let out a sigh. He turned and sat in the chair that Kanako was sitting in previously.

"What a loud girl." he said and went on with his own business. Matsurika doing the same.

* * *

Kanako stomped her way done the hallway irritated. Her teeth clenched and she clutched the piece of paper compactly.

"Who do they think they are thinking about me like that?" Kanako whispered angrily. "I mean, I admit there are some things I disregard after I promise to work on them, but this is different! This is Christmas! Christmas is very important…" as she continued talking, Kanako's voice became fainter and fainter until she, and her feet, stopped any type of motion. Her eyes trained themselves on the floor as her expression turned pensive.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako's thoughts have become unsure about her proclamation of bringing Christmas to Ame no Kisaki. Mariya's words are making me question my endurance of being able to do something like this by myself with a chance of success.' _Kanako voiced in her mind.

But if she didn't take the chance, she'd be wondering what if she had. At least she could say she tried if she did indeed fail. Christmas was a wonderful holiday—one of which she had always enjoyed. It made her happy. Her mother as well was a fan of Christmas. Kanako could still vividly recall her mother's warmth around Christmas time. It was one of the few things Kanako had remembered about her mother without it being fuzzy.

"_Kanako-chan, come and help Okaa-san decorate the tree. Otou-san and your Onee-san are too tired to help Okaa-san." Kanako's mother said gently with a maternal smile. A small bump was on her abdomen signaling the pregnancy of her third child. _

_Little Kanako got up from the loveseat by the fireplace and came waddling to her mother. Her raven hair was up in two low pigtails and she wore a long sleeved, burgundy dress that reached her knees and regular white socks. _

_Her mother beamed as she picked up her second child with a bit of effort and they hung up ornaments together with the occasional lifting of Kanako so the child could reach higher places than the bottom of the tree. When it was done, the two stood back and gazed at the lit tree with a glowing star at the top. _

"_See that star, Kanako-chan?" her mother asked as she held her daughter. "That's the star that led the wise men to the baby Christ. Without that star, they would be lost." her mother told her. "Its radiance is meant to guild anyone—not just the three kings—who's lost their way or doesn't know what to do. So, whenever you're confused or don't know where to go, look to this star and it will show you the way." her mother explained to her softy. The woman turned to her daughter with a smile that rivaled the radiance of that bright star at the top of their tree in Kanako's eyes. _

"Okaa-san always knows what to say, even when she's not here." Kanako smiled sadly. "I'll do this, for Okaa-san and myself who both love Christmas." Kanako's smile turned cheerful and energetic. "And for the Christmas memories with beautiful women! Yosh!"

Lifting the paper to her eyelevel, Kanako shimmed over the contents. It contained all the things she would need to prepare for her spectacular Christmas memories with bishoujos.

"The first thing I need to get is decorations." Kanako mused. "Holly, lights, reefs, ornaments—stuff like that." Kanako listed off on her fingers. "But most importantly…"

An image of her and a beautiful girl standing under the mistletoe caused her to have a massive nosebleed. Definitely have to make sure she gets lots and lots of mistletoe.

'_Hehe.' _a perverted grin came to her features. _'Maybe there might be even more than a simple peck.' _blood continued to flow out of her nose like a waterfall. It was a miracle she didn't pass out from the tremendous blood loss.

"Ah, Miyamae-san, I hope you're not dirtying the floor with your blood." a voice brought her out of her thoughts. The raven haired girl turned to find the Dorm Mistress—or God as everyone called her.

"God!" Kanako exclaimed. She immediately ceased having a nosebleed as to not invoke the wrath of the Dorm Mistress, and she prayed that the floor was still clean before she had the nosebleed. "N-no! Wouldn't dream of it!" Kanako told the small woman.

The Dorm Mistress's cat ears twitched atop her head making Kanako ponder once again if they were really fake as the Dorm Mistress had claimed they were.

"That's good." the Dorm Mistress said. "Isn't it Yonakuni-san?" she asked to the dog at her side. Yonakuni barked in confirming his agreement. The small woman then turned her gold eyes back to Kanako, "What are you so happy about, Miyamae-san?"

"Eh, well, I'm planning to get decorations for Christmas." Kanako replied. Her previous excitement was mounting again. "You know: holly, lights, reefs, ornaments, mistletoe." Kanako said holding the blood in her system from gushing out at the word "mistletoe."

"I see." the Dorm Mistress said with a smile. "I suppose you have the money to get all of this then. You must've been saving up for months." the statement was said good-naturedly.

However, it had a shattering effect on Kanako. The realization of the process of gaining these materials only through money made itself known in her brain.

Unconsciously she dug her hands into her pockets and felt around for any cash. Her brain did the same for searching for any knowledge that she might have money back in her room. It only took five seconds and cricket sounds for her to come to a conclusion.

'_I'm utterly broke!' _she screamed in her head. Comical tears flowed down her face.

"Erm, yeah. I've been saving for months." Kanako said trying not to cry. _'Curse you financial means!' _

"Yes; it's nice that you're going out to buy Christmas decorations." the Dorm Mistress resumed talking. "Though I'm a little sad you see. I have these old decorations that I haven't used in years due to Ame no Kisaki's rule of no Christmas stuff around. It's a shame once again they won't see the light of day." the Dorm Mistress let out a sigh.

This caused Kanako's tears to stop dead. She stared at the Dorm Mistress in shock.

"You have decorations?!" Kanako asked the smaller woman hopefully.

"Yes, but like I said, they haven't been used in years so they might be in bad shape. You're better off going to buy new decorations." the Dorm Mistress replied. "Come on, Yonakuni-san, we still have work to do." the dog barked and they maneuvered themselves to walk away.

"Wait!" Nonetheless, Kanako's call made them cease their direction and they gazed at her. Kanako wringed her hands anxiously before starting up again, "Erm… maybe I could… take them off your hands?"

The Dorm Mistress and Yonakuni locked eyes before looking at the student again.

"No." the Dorm Mistress said to her. Kanako's expression turned distressed.

"WHY?!" she cried out, ready to cry tears again.

"Well, I've forgotten where I've putted them. If only I didn't have so much work to do, I might be able to spend some of the time remembering where I left them." the Dorm Mistress explained to Kanako.

"I'll do it!" Kanako volunteered without hesitation. "Leave it to me, God! I'll do all your work so you can remember!"

"Really?" the Dorm Mistress asked the younger girl. "That would be great, wouldn't it Yonakuni-san? We thank you for your help."

* * *

Kanako had shed her school blazer and rolled up the blouse's sleeves to her elbows. The red ribbon around her neck was removed and two buttons were unbuttoned allowing her neck more freedom. She wore a white apron/smock over her uniform and a white bandana atop of her head like the Dorm Mistress.

"So, what do you need me to do, God?" Kanako asked the child appearing Dorm Lady. "Do you need me to mop or something?"

"Oh no, it's something much easier." the Dorm Mistress smiled at the taller young woman. She opened the doors revealing the biggest mountain of junk Kanako has ever seen. "You simply have to clean up the room filled with all my treasures."

'_Simply…? Treasures…?' _Kanako could only gape at the mountain of stuff.

"I like things with a tragic past, Miyamae-san." the Dorm Mistress clued-up the still gaping girl. "But I can't reach what I want in here so I need you to straighten it up for me."

"H-hai…" Kanako responded weakly. She approached the pile of junk and heaved out something. Suddenly, the whole tower came crashing down on her making her scream.

"Don't worry, Miyamae-san, you'll be fine." the Dorm Mistress called at the other end of the hallway sitting at a table that seemed to have conjured out of midair when Kanako wasn't looking. The child appearing woman was sipping some tea.

'_Says the person far away from the chaos!' _Kanako popped her head out of the pile to see the Dorm Mistress's dog also by his master drinking tea. _'Him too?!'_

* * *

"Eh, God, what does this have to do with work…?" Kanako asked as she tried to keep herself in the same position atop the old television—the item the Dorm Mistress had wanted in the first place—while the Dorm Mistress sipped her tea in a relaxed position. The high school girl fought to keep her balance in her ridiculous position consisting of her standing on one leg and one of her arms was raised above her head while the other was spread out.

"It's educational learning." the Dorm Mistress answered. Nevertheless, the sounds of wrestling from the old television made Kanako think otherwise. "The plasma television that Father Kanae was so kind to donate months ago does not have this channel so I was concerned if I would miss this or not if you haven't cleaned up the room for me." she explained to the raven haired teen. "Miyamae-san, if you keep squirming like that, the picture might be lost and I won't remember where those decorations are." the cat-ear woman added. This ensured Kanako to become a statue atop the television. "Ah, that's much better. Keep yourself like that, Miyamae-san."

* * *

"What exactly am I looking for?" Kanako called up to the Dorm Mistress who was standing at the top of the stairs leading into the dark basement of the second year dormitory. She shined the flashlight around trying to locate her target.

"Just a little pest problem." was her reply. Kanako shrugged and continued looking. All of a sudden, she felt hot breath on her neck along with something wet and she whipped herself around so fast she almost got whiplash. Her flashlight revealed a giant rat monster that towered over her with demonic red eyes and drool coming out of its mouth containing sharp, pale-yellow teeth.

"That's a small pest problem?!" Kanako shouted as she ran for her life, the rat hot on her heels.

* * *

Bruises and cuts decked out her body and her clothes were rumpled by the time she did the Dorm Mistress's next chore.

"Pull out the weeds. That's not so bad." she muttered to herself. Her hand grasped a weed and she gave a tiny tug. Not a budge. She tried again, but it was still in the ground tight.

Wrapping both her hands around the miniscule weed, she steadied herself to pull it out of the ground.

The weed flew up along with something else that was attached to it. Kanako fell backwards from the force of tugging the weed so hard. The item flew up in the air meanwhile Kanako regained her senses. A few seconds later, the item crashed down on her head.

"What the heck is a case of old 50s records doing buried under a patch of weeds?!"

* * *

After many hits to the head later—for she had discovered that the weeds must've grown over and around whatever Yonakuni had buried and never came back for—Kanako was currently helping to prepare for tonight's dinner: seafood.

She stood above the tank where the fish were swimming around. Her hand positioned itself carefully and her tongue stuck out in concentration. With light speed, she shot in and grabbed the first thing she touched. Lifting it up to examine her catch, her triumphant face turned to horror when she saw she had grabbed a lobster.

It seems the lobster didn't like her either because it used one of its claws to pinch her finger.

"Ow!" she yelled and waved her hand around trying to get the lobster to disconnect from her finger. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kanako continued to thrash around until she lost her balance and fell…

…right into the tank.

"OwowowowowowowowowOW!" she screeched when she resurfaced with a bunch of lobsters pinched to various parts of her body such as her fingers, legs, arms, hands, ears, and nose.

* * *

Washing the dishes wasn't so bad. Nothing could possibly go wrong with washing dishes, she told herself with a happy sigh. She scrubbed the dishes until they were sparkling clean.

As she stood at the sink humming, a rattle in the drain caught her attention. She discontinued her scrubbing to inspect the drain. Sticking a hand in the soapy water, she fished for the drain and attempted to feel if there was something clogging it.

When she got a hold of the substance, she had a firm grasp on it, and then hoisted it up out of the sink. The giant rat monster from earlier glared down at her and growled menacingly as its lower body was still lodged in the sink.

"YOU AGAIN?!"

* * *

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako is exhausted. She has been pinched by lobsters, pelted by records and other objects, buried under junk, obtained cramps from being in the same position for over an hour, and mauled by the same rapid rat monster twice in one day!' _

"Thank you so much for your work today, Miyamae-san. You've helped me out so much." the Dorm Lady thanked Kanako, oblivious to her pain… or just disregarding it.

"…No problem…" Kanako said tiredly. It was finally evening—around six or seven—and all Kanako wanted to do was sleep. She was so drained from doing all the chores the Dorm Leader made her do… and the injuries she gained from them…

"As promised—here are the Christmas decorations from the attic!" the Dorm Lady held up a ratty old box filled with dust covered decorations. "It was just where I left them years ago like I knew I did."

"Thank you." Kanako lifted her arms sluggishly to take the box. Though when she processed the Dorm Leader's words, she dropped the box on the floor and jolted awake. "You knew where they were the whole time?!"

"Eh?" the Dorm Mistress's expression turned befuddled. "Oh, yes. I did."

"But you said you forgot!" Kanako shouted.

"I did? I don't recall ever saying that. Perhaps you were just hearing things, Miyamae-san." the Dorm Leader told her smiling. "Have a good evening and I hope you enjoy the Christmas stuff." she called as she and Yonakuni walked away leaving a soulless Kanako standing there with her mouth agape.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako's been positively and absolutely doped!' _

* * *

"Mariya-sama, what is this?" Matsurika inquired to the blonde. Said "this" was a ratty, old box of dusty items inside. Mariya raised an eyebrow in bafflement when he studied it.

"Hmm, I don't know. Never seen it before."

"I'll get rid of it then, it seems unsanitary." Matsurika reasoned. The maid took the box and threw it out the window without any pauses or indecision.

Meanwhile Kanako slumbered on in her bed unaware of the world.

* * *

**Karin: Poor Kanako, not even at decorating yet and she's experiencing difficulties. So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed and will want to continue on with reading the rest when it comes. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewer(s) from Chapter One: **

**Lin-isfallingupthesky- **Congrats on being the first reviewer! Thank you so much. I'm glad you seem to think it's like the anime. I took your suggestion into account and I hope I did better this time around. While I know I did use other things such as "raven haired girl" or "taller young woman,"—I had to vary at times because I felt if I keep using "she" repeatedly, it would be overused—I did not use "ravenette" or "raven short-lock haired teen" so hopefully these statements didn't weird you out so much. Hope you liked the first part of her plan.

Reply to your Post Script: Maybe, Maybe not—you'll just have to wait and see. Haha, that _would_ literally be killer for Kanako. She'd probably be sent to the hospital because she was so traumatized, no? .


	3. Christmas is Going to the Gators!

**Karin: Here's the third chapter to the Maria Holic xmas special! Hope you have fun reading! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Maria Holic

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter Three: **

**Christmas is Going to the Gators!**

* * *

December 19: Saturday

-

-

-

All was peaceful in the school of Ame no Kisaki. The morning was bright, the atmosphere was serene. Yes, it was purely a wonderful morning for maidens to have well-deserved beauty rest—

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THREW OUT MY DECORATIONS?!" _

…Never mind.

* * *

Kanako sobbed on the floor as Mariya and Matsurika stood staring at the pitiful sight. Mariya gave the taller girl a nonchalant look.

"What's the big deal? They were crappy anyway." Mariya told her. Kanako whipped her head around showing big teary eyes and a runny nose.

"No big deal?! Do you know how hard I worked for those decorations yesterday?! I was pinched, cramped, buried, pelted, and mauled! Have you ever been all those things in one day?! It's not fun I tell you! It hurts a lot and you get really tired!" she cried while sniffling.

"Just go buy new ones then." Mariya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that she was stupid for not thinking that.

"I'm broke! That's why I endured all of that torture yesterday!" Kanako exclaimed.

"You endured all that just for some cruddy decorations? You could've bargained God for something better. I'm sure she's got some good decorations stashed somewhere—though she probably wouldn't share it even if you gave her the world." Mariya pondered out loud the last past to himself though Kanako and Matsurika heard him perfectly.

"Wah! Now I'll never find good decorations! Stupid Mariya-san and Matsurika-san!" Kanako continued to sob to her heart's content on the floor.

"Oi, yuri-girl. Stop whining already. It's time to go to classes so you can worry about your problems later." Mariya told her.

"I don't wanna!" Kanako continued to cry. This made Mariya's expression morph into irritation at the girl's stupidity. Having enough of her sob-story, he kicked her in the face.

"Now! Or I'll stick _it _into _there _and forcefully pull out multiple times!" he threatened her.

"Stick what into where?! Why don't you ever tell me exactly?!" Kanako panicked.

* * *

"Kanako-chan, what are you doing?" Sachi asked her tall friend when she noticed Kanako on her knees beside her desk.

"I'm praying to the Virgin Mary to give me Christmas decorations." Kanako replied seriously, not moving from her position from the floor.

"Christmas decorations?" Sachi tilted her head slightly in puzzlement. Kanako nodded to confirm her friend's inquiry.

"Mm. My Christmas decorations got thrown out by accident—"_'Yeah right.' _Kanako thought in her mind—"and I don't have any money for new ones. So, I've decided to ask the Virgin Mary to send me some Christmas decorations." Kanako explained to the orange haired girl.

"Oh, Okay then." Sachi said smiling at her friend happily.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats." Their teacher, Kumagai Fumi AKA Ms. Teddy Bear affectionately referred to as by her students, called out. Each of the students shuffled into their seats and classes began.

* * *

Classes have ended and Kanako was free for the day. Currently, she was in one of the hallways that didn't have glass over the windows allowing the cold air to come through. She let out a sorrowful sigh for her thoughts had once again drifted back to her dearly departed decorations.

'_Now what am I going to do?' _Kanako asked herself with a saddened expression. _'Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako is unsure of what step to take next. Do I try to ask God to see if she really does have more decorations and risk my life to get them? Or do I just boot off the decorations and move on to something else?' _

She honestly didn't know what she should do. And she doubted that her mother in heaven would send her a sign. It's not like she didn't believe in her mother, it was just that she doubted that her mother could summon her discarded decorations out of thin air—

_WHAM! _

Something hard collided with Kanako's head causing her to reel back. Landing painfully on the tiled floor, Kanako's vision went burry and her mind was dizzy.

"What the hell was that?!" she shouted when she had recovered. Angrily sitting up, she was prepared to look for the culprit who had thrown the hard object. However, when her gaze connected to the object that was at fault for her topple, all her anger seemed to have evaporated away into astonishment and utter shock.

There, sitting innocently on the titled floor, was her shabby box of decorations.

"Ah!" she let out a squeal and immediately grasped the box tightly. Her cerulean eyes were wide in disbelief and amazement.

"My decorations!" she exclaimed. "How did—wait a second—who—?" she was baffled beyond belief. Looking out of the glassless windows on the side where the box had flown in, she searched desperately for anyone who could have thrown it. Finding no one in her sights, she retreated back from the windows holding her box to her chest.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako has no idea what has just occurred,' _Kanako thought, clutching the box securely. A loving smile was upon her face, _'But Kanako is very happy and grateful for this good fortune you have given her.' _

* * *

"Mariya-san?" Kanako called when she arrived back to her dorm, decorations in her arms. "Matsurika-san?" she called again. The room was empty with no blue haired or blonde haired people to see. "That's strange. They're usually here before me. Oh well." she then looked down at her decorations and gave off a euphoric laugh. "All that matters is that my plans for a bishoujo Christmas are back underway!"

As if on cue, images of her wonderful bishoujo Christmas came to her ecchi-corrupted mind. Images of girls licking cookie dough off each other… girls hoisting each other up to put the star on top of the tree… girls under the mistletoe…

"'Ah, Kanako is so happy.' is what she's thinking right now." a voice said.

"And then she'll be thinking, 'Oh! I'm getting so excited! I'm going to burst any second now.'" Another voice added.

Hearing these statements, Kanako woke up from her stupor to see Mariya and Matsurika behind her. They must've came back at the same time as she was daydreaming.

"Gah! Stop intruding on my thoughts!" Kanako scolded them. Swinging herself fully around to face them, the two caught sight of the object in her hands.

"So it seems you've gotten your cruddy decorations back." Mariya observed. He approached her with a smirk. "You must have some angel smiling down on you at the moment, eh Yuri-girl? Be sure to be grateful, ne?" he was a couple of inches away from her now making Kanako become nervous because she did not like being in close contact with boys. He then walked past her to sit in the desk chair. Kanako pivoted again to gaze at him.

"Of course I'm grateful! Okaa-san in heaven was smiling down on me and doesn't want me to give up! I'm a hundred—no, a thousand times grateful for my good fortune!" Kanako told him indignantly. At this, Mariya gave the tall teenager a smirk.

"So you're a thousand times grateful…?" he echoed her statement. "Then make sure you don't come crying here anymore."

And for a second, Kanako thought she saw a trace of a fond smile in that smirk, but she wasn't sure.

* * *

"Yosh! Operation: Bishoujo Christmas is now underway!" Kanako cheered while she stood in the one of the hallways in the second year dormitory. Tying her Christmas themed fighting spirit band around her head, she began to search the box for the materials she needed.

Pulling out the intended items, her heart slightly deflated at the condition the decorations were in. The reefs were covered in dust and the green of them appeared faded to an almost black color. The hollies' leaves were stiff and crumply. The redness of the ribbons and the berries attached to the holly and mistletoe lost their luster. The dust covering it all was like a second skin, molding with all the items in the box.

"You poor things." Kanako muttered as she glanced at these items that were meant to be used for such a happy holiday. "I'll never understand how someone can just throw these away or just stop using them, abandoning them to be covered in dust."

The raven haired girl stood up and began scrubbing the dust off the reefs. From three reefs alone caused a mountain of dust.

"There!" Kanako said when she was all done. She coughed a bit from all the dust, but her smile never left her face. "All you guys needed was a little cleaning up, that's all. You don't look that half bad now."

"Talking to inanimate objects is unsightly, Miyamae-san. I wonder why Ryuuken-sama hasn't disconnected herself with you yet." a voice said. Kanako saw that it was Ryuuken's number one fangirl, Honoka, who had bullied her when she had first arrived at Ame no Kisaki. Her and her two friends had sabotaged her lifestyle with marine products. Then she had thrown Mariya's rosary out of the window, which he had lent to Kanako that day—Mariya doesn't know about that part still, which Kanako is entirely grateful for. Who knows if he might decide to charge her a potential damage fee—causing the poor girl to look for hours in the rain for it. Kiri had found it though, and had returned it to her in the end. After the fiasco, she and Honoka had managed to become somewhat friends when Kiri had lied to the girls saying she and Kanako were dating.

"Honoka-san!" Kanako greeted. "What are you doing here?" she inquired ignoring the girl's insult. Honoka gave her an 'are-you-stupid?' look.

"It's the second year dormitory. I'm a second year." was all Honoka said. "What on earth are you doing anyway, Miyamae-san?" the shorter girl questioned of the raven haired girl.

"Oh," Kanako began smiling, "I'm putting up Christmas decorations! See?" she held up one of the reefs.

"They suck." Honoka stated.

"What?!" Kanako shouted distraught.

"They're horrible. And do you even know the rules? Ame no Kisaki doesn't celebrate Christmas outside of religious events." Honoka furrowed her brow as she examined Kanako.

"That's why I'm bringing Christmas here myself!" Kanako told her determined. "Not celebrating Christmas is absurd!" _'Though I can't hate Ame no Kisaki because it has such beautiful girls hanging around.' _she added in her mind blissfully.

"You're stupid. You're going to get in trouble, you know." Honoka pointed out. This made Kanako bristle.

"How can someone get in trouble for spreading Christmas cheer?!" Kanako approached her with her fists clenched at her sides. "It's not a disease!"

"It may not be, but it's against the rules—I should report you right now." Honoka glared back at Kanako. Her jealousy of Kanako being so close to her Ryuuken-sama influenced her judgment.

As the two were arguing, Yonakuni came from behind Kanako to inspect the old box. He looked at the item beside it that Kanako had dropped when she started arguing with Honoka. It was round, and it was a dark color. It seemed like a Frisbee.

He then examined the contents of the box and found there were plenty of round things—and some with a bit of shine in them too! Plenty of Frisbees and tennis balls/chew toys (the ornaments) for him to bury!

Lifting the discarded Frisbee off the floor with his mouth, he tossed it inside with the other things. Taking one side of the box in his mouth, Yonakuni turned and began his journey to find a good digging spot to bury the box.

Hearing something going on behind her, Kanako craned her neck to see what was going on. She let out a squawk when she saw Yonakuni running off with her box of decorations!

"Argh! No! Come back with that!" Kanako cried. She turned back to Honoka, "Help me chase him down!" her command made the shorter girl tense in annoyance.

"What? Why should I? It's your stuff he took!" Honoka retorted.

"It will be easier to get him if I have someone else." Kanako told the girl. She looked at Honoka pleadingly. "Please help me! I worked hard for those decorations!"

Honoka just stared at the raven haired girl before sighing begrudgingly.

"Alright, I'll help." she averted her eyes with a blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment at being begged to. "But when this is over, you must stay away from Ryuuken-sama for a whole week!" Honoka turned back to Kanako with an unwavering glare.

This made Kanako die a little inside. Stay away from Ryuuken-sama for a whole week…? No Ryuuken-sama to have wonderful yuri moments with…? Oh jeez, was it worth it?

Her mind drifted back to her decorations that she worked so hard for and that her mother had brought back to her after she had lost them the first time.

'_Yes, it's worth it… sadly…' _

"O-okay…" Kanako could swear that was the hardest thing she had to say in her life. Even bigger when she surrendered to Mariya's swear to secrecy about his real gender.

* * *

They managed to catch up to Yonakuni who was heading for the woods around campus. It started to drizzle before full out rain, but the two girls pressed in despite mud covering their legs from splattering it around while running.

"Where is he?" Kanako asked while they searched around—they had lost the dog among the trees and bushes. Honoka shrugged, but noticed something glinting a bit, obscured by most of the bushes.

"Miyamae-san!" she shouted to get the girl's attention. They pushed past some bushes and Honoka gestured to the metal lid that appeared to lead to a sewer, "Maybe he went down here?"

"Let's see." They lifted off the lid and climbed down the dark ladder. They adjusted their eyes to the darkness and searched around.

"I don't see or hear anything." Honoka said.

"Me neither." Kankao replied. "Let's go back up quickly." The duo headed for the ladder, but something warm was breathing on Kanako's neck causing her to have a bad sense of déjà vu. She slowly turned around and saw the shadow of something large snarling down at her.

…

...

...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kanako screamed and grabbed Honoka, racing up the ladder at the speed of light. A roar sounded behind her and the two saw it was a giant alligator hot on their heels.

"What is it with this school and giant animals that want to maul me?!"

* * *

After losing the alligator, the two once again tried to search in vain for the tiny dog. They were drenched and cold, but neither of them proposed to go inside. After all, Kanako really wanted her decorations back, and Honoka wanted a Kanako-free week with Ryuuken-sama. That was enough motivation to put up with her raven haired classmate. Maybe she can bargain two weeks instead of one…

"Where the heck can that dog _be_?!" Kanako cried out in frustration at the hopelessness of her situation. "Why is everything not going right for me? First my decorations are thrown out, now they've been kidnapped! It's not fair!" she sobbed on her knees.

"Miyamae-san, crying won't bring your decorations back." Honoka scolded irritated at her classmate.

"But it did the last time!" Kanako shouted still sobbing.

"Eh? Seriously?" Honoka asked shocked.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, why do you insist on torturing poor Kanako? Did I do something to upset you? Is wanting to celebrate Christmas such a wrong thing to want?' _

All of a sudden, a small bark was heard making the two cease any type of movement. They searched around until they heard the bark again. Honoka gestured for Kanako to be silent and the two crept towards the noise. They peeked out from some bushes to see Yonakuni finish burying something. Once his job was done, the dog directed himself back to the second year dormitory where his master would be with some tea.

They waited about a minute before deciding to make a move.

"It has to be them!" Kanako said relieved and overjoyed. She shot forward hastily over Honoka who stumbled in her crouching stance.

"Ah! Miyamae-san! Watch it, or we'll—"it was too late for because of the sudden movement and slippery slope they were on, the duo tumbled down the mud covered slope downhill to where Yonakuni had buried his item. Some yelps and screams erupted from their mouths as they fell.

"Ouch…" Honoka hissed out when they finally came to the bottom of the slope. The both of them were decked out in mud making the brunette groan at the stains in her uniform. "Miyamae-san… where are you?" she called, but no answer.

After calling for her companion again, Honoka felt something shift beneath her. Looking down, Honoka discovered she had landed on Kanako when they fell.

Kanako's face was smothered in between her breasts…

Blood shot out of Kanako's nose like good ol' Old Faithful. Her face was stretched into that of someone extremely drunk or high.

"Eh? Miyamae-san?!" Honoka exclaimed in alarm when the girl's nosebleed seemed to have gone on forever. "Did you injure yourself when you fell? Miyamae-san?!" she called to the not responding girl.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako feels as if she's going to die from happiness right now!' _Kanako yelled in her mind—too absorbed in her jubilation to hear Honoka's distant shouts. _'Oh! Kanako is so very happy at this moment! Even being surrounded by men wouldn't make her become sad!' _

Back to Honoka, the girl decided to leave Kanako there until she dug up what the Dorm Mistress's dog had buried. Her hands were stained with mud, but for her lovely Ryuuken-sama, Honoka would bathe herself in it!

Her hands touched something rough and Honoka picked up her speed. Her heart pounded impatiently as she dug—eager to see if it was indeed Kanako's box of cruddy decorations.

For what seemed like an eternity, she unearthed the muddy drenched item. Honoka panted from the hard work, but it was worth it when she confirmed it to be what they were searching for. Though caked in mud, it didn't matter. Her Ryuuken-sama would be completely hers for a whole week!

"Miyamae-san!" she could hardly contain her elation. "Miyamae-san! Wake up! It's the decorations!"

Her rapture was short-lived, nevertheless, when a familiar growl sounded and the box was stolen right out of her hands into the mouth of the monstrous alligator from earlier. Honoka stared at the creature like a deer in the headlights.

…

...

...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Honoka screeched loudly running far away from the dreaded alligator that was holding the dirty and damp box of Christmas stuff in his jaws.

Meanwhile, Kanako had just woken up from her stupor when she heard a loud cry. She sprung up in fear as the memory of Mariya screaming to bring nuns in so he could tell them she was a pervert and get her expelled out of the school when she found out about his secret resurfaced in her mind.

Her eyes took in her surroundings and she tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah, she fell… Honoka's breasts in her face… she went into yuri-mode… Honoka's breasts in her face… a loud scream…. did she mention she remembered Honoka's marvelous breasts in her face?

A frightening growl caught her attention and she twisted to see what it was. She gulped when she caught sight of the giant alligator from before looking at her scarily.

"Erm… nice gator… good gator…" Kanako squeaked out coos, knowing he was too close for her to start running and successfully get away. Her body was trembling all over. It growled again and neared her making Kanako burst into tears. "Ah! Please don't eat me!" she shut her eyes, unable to stomach herself being eaten by an alligator.

A sound of a harsh smack resonated through the area followed by a thud. Something wet landed on her lap making her crack an eye open uneasily.

"Hmm, what's the gator doing up here? I thought it was supposed to be locked in the sewers." an all too familiar voice drawled. Kanako's saucer-sized eyes peered up at Mariya standing under an umbrella. Matsurika was standing next to him holding an umbrella in one hand and a club in another.

"Some idiot must've been curious and opened the sewer lid." Matsurika monotonously responded.

"M-Mariya?!" Kanako shouted forgetting to add the '-san' when she talked to him. After all, he did not give her permission to call him by his name, but then again, he calls her by her name when she never gave him permission! On the other hand, it was Mariya and he did whatever he pleased.

"Oi, Kanako; what are you doing out here?" Mariya asked when he caught sight of her. His expression then scrutinized her appearance. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"Ano…" was all Kanako could say. Then she registered what he and Matsurika said earlier and turned outraged. "You mean you knew about the giant alligator?!"

"Yes." Matsurika answered.

"Why are you keeping a giant alligator under a school?!" Kanako yelled at them waving her arms frantically.

"For security purposes obviously." Matsurika told her with her gold eyes saying 'duh'.

"Then what about the mutant rat?! Is that for security means too?!" Kanako shouted. How many more monsters did she have to worry about?!

"No, that's just a regular pest problem." Matsurika said making Kanako drop her head in fatigue.

"By the way Kanako, what the heck is that on your lap?" Mariya morphed an expression of distaste glancing down at the… thing in the second year's lap.

"Eh?" Kanako blinked. "Oh yeah!" she shifted her eyes below to the slimy item and gave out a yelp of surprise and a hint of happiness. "My decorations! They're back!"

"Huh? Don't tell me you lost them again!" Mariya criticized her with a look. Kanako jumped to her defense right away.

"It wasn't my fault! God's dog stole them from me and buried them out here!"

"And it appears that the alligator decided to have it for a snack." Matsurika noted while gazing at the unconscious gator. This caused Kanako's face to blanch.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako is not happy with gator drool on her lap.' _

* * *

**Karin: There's the third installment. Don't worry, Kanako won't be chased by anymore animals for a bit. The gator might come back though—I'm not sure. Hope you liked it. Please review if you can. Night everyone!**

**See ya Next time! **


	4. Deck the Dorms!

**Karin: Hey, here's the fourth installment. Hope you have fun reading! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Maria Holic

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter Four:**

**Deck the Dorms! **

* * *

December 20: Sunday

-

-

-

Kanako slumbered under her covers peacefully. Today was Sunday so that meant no classes. And it was a good thing too because she was completely exhausted from the previous day. Although if she had maybe some beautiful girls to share her covers with… that would be even better…

"Kanako-san, you can't sleep in all day." a feminine voice chided gently.

"Yes I can…" Kanako argued sleepily. She then turned onto to her other side. "…Go away." Then it occurred to her fuzzy mind that a girl's voice was speaking to her—though strangely it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it—causing her to snap her eyes open wide awake to welcome the bishoujo.

Crimson eyes peered down at her as a pair of hands were settled on both sides of her head, one on each side, but not touching her.

"Good Morning, Kanako-san!" Mariya's girl voice chimed and his fake, friendly smile was on his face. He was cosplaying in a red dress with short sleeves and white trimming on the end of the dress at his knees, around the collar, on the end of the sleeves, and on the red mittens he was wearing. A black belt was around his waist and he wore black snow boots going up to the middle of his shin with black stockings on his legs. A red Santa hat was atop his head.

Oh, that's why it sounded familiar…

_Splatter! _

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Kanako shrieked when she was free from being under him. She had several tissues against her nose in vain to stop the bleeding. "And what the hell was up with that?!"

"A Santa outfit obviously, dumbass." Mariya replied no longer using his girl persona. "And the answer to your second question is simple: I'm giving you fan-service. I haven't done it in a while so I felt I should do something today. Were you pleased?" he smirked at the end of his explanation.

"No! I wasn't pleased! Not one bit! That was a nightmare!" Kanako cried outraged while she grabbed more tissues when the bleeding still didn't appear to be stopping.

"Hmph, your reaction speaks to me louder than your words." Mariya said referring to her still bleeding nose.

"Never mind that!" Kanako said, taking fewer tissues when she noticed the bleeding was slowing down. "I thought you weren't even into my whole spreading Christmas spirit thing! If you weren't, you wouldn't be wearing _that_!" she gestured to his cosplay.

"Tch. I'm not." Mariya responded crossing his arms across his chest. "I told you—it's _fan service_. It's not like I do this for fun, you know."

"I beg to differ." Matsurika stated.

"Who asked you?" Mariya retorted to the maid. His side pigtails gave off a twitch.

"No one. I was just stating my opinion. I'm allowed free speech." Matsurika replied in monotone.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kanako asked, all of a sudden.

"Around nine." Mariya answered her with a raised eyebrow at why she would ask that. His answer made the raven haired teen sigh and drop her head.

"So I only got four hours of sleep at most." Kanako murmured in dismay. She rose up from her sitting position on the floor, went to the closet, and went behind the dividing wall to change.

"I don't see why you stayed up all night trying to get mud and drool out of your decorations. They're basically useless now." Mariya commented.

"They wouldn't be if it wasn't for your ornament-eating gator!" Kanako hissed back at him. "Who gave you permission to let a gator in the school anyway?"

"Tch. The school is basically on my family's estate, remember? I can do whatever I want if it doesn't pertain directly to the school. If it was directly involved with the school, I would have to ask for permission since I'm not chairman yet." Mariya explained.

"There you go with that ego-narcissism again. People will beat you until all your bones break if you keep that up." Matsurika told him.

"Hmph, it's called being confident." Mariya responded flipping some hair over his shoulder, irked by Matsurika's insult.

'_At least I'll be out of here by the time Shizu-san or him become chairman. I don't think I can handle that kind of insanity.' _Kanako thought as she emerged from behind the wall wearing a thin teal, turtle-neck sweater that hugged her upper body snugly and light blue jeans. She sat down on her bed and slipped on tan/light brown uggs that reached the middle of her shins over her jeans.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Kanako told them and went to the closet again to grab her brown over coat that reached a couple of inches above her knees. She tried not to cringe when she caught sight of her bag with the strange tentacle monster inside it. That thing seriously gave her the creeps. If only she could be rid of it—and believe me when she says she's really tried to get rid of it—but it just kept coming back. Oh well…

"Ah, but don't you want to cosplay with me, Kanako-san?" Mariya's girl voice asked. His face became the epitome of cuteness and moe. "It would be really fun, and we'd spend some time together for Christmas." Ruby eyes shimmered pleadingly.

_Splatter! _

So much for her not having another nosebleed because of Mariya…

"S-spend time t-together?" Kanako asked already in yuri fantasy mode.

"Hai, just like all couples do!" (1) Mariya's feminine voice said. _'Idiot.' _

"C-couples?!" If this keeps up, Kanako was sure she would be lost in her yuri-ecchi corrupted mind… _'Wait! He's a boy! Dammit, he did it again!' _she snapped out of her happy mode and shook her head to rid of those yuri-happy thoughts. Azure eyes glared at Mariya.

"Stop dong that! It's not funny!" Kanako scolded him.

"Yes it is." Matsurika said bluntly.

"Who asked you?!" a vein throbbed on Kanako's head and she slipped on her coat. "See ya!" she bid goodbye even if she was angry and shut the door behind her.

"She can't take a joke." Matsurika stated.

"That wasn't a joke. You meant it." Mariya replied blankly.

"Yes, I did." Matsurika told him, not at all ashamed.

* * *

The cold air brushed Kanako's cheeks making her feel more awake now. She gazed at the dorms, longingly thinking of her bed, but then she told herself that Mariya and Matsurika wouldn't let her sleep anyway so it was no use.

'_Now to concentrate on the problem at hand,' _Kanako focused on her situation. _'decorations.'_

Ah yes, the reason she had stayed up all night trying to salvage her ruined props and fail terribly. The already crappy decorations were now adorned with mud and alligator drool. Even after she cleaned off the alligator drool and most of the mud off, the condition of them were beyond non-presentable. The teen let out a sigh, running a hand through her short locks, and racked her brain for any solutions.

Solution One: Ask God again for new decorations.

Answer: Rejected

Reason: Kanako doesn't want to lose any more years off her life.

She shuddered at the memories and was one hundred percent for not using that solution at all.

Solution Two: Ask Okaa-san in Heaven to give her some.

Answer: Rejected

Reason: She felt as if she was taking Okaa-san's generosity for granted if she kept asking for things. While it worked the first time, she didn't think her lucky fortune would continue if she became greedy.

Kanako nodded sagely at that decision. Best not become greedy—especially around Christmas time. After all, Santa was watching.

Solution Three: Sell her stuff to get money to buy new decorations.

Answer: Rejected

Reason: She didn't think any of her stuff was worth spending money for. Especially her photo albums of several of the bishoujos she hangs around with.

'_Although Sachi-san liked hers…' _Kanako thought referring to the time when it was Sachi's birthday. She was originally going to give the tangerine haired girl a, erm, lovely ensemble consisting of cat ears and silk, but Mariya threw that idea out the window and Matsurika stole it. In the end, Sachi had gotten the album Kanako had secretly made for her own, erm, yuri-purposes.

But then again, it was Sachi. Sachi was technically abnormal and loved basically everything.

'_Her innocence is what makes her endearing!' _Kanako thought dazed. A rosy blush came to her face and a goofy smile stretched across her features.

"Kanako-chan! There you are!" a cheery voice exclaimed.

'_Eh?' _the call made Kanako snap out of her stupor and she wondered if perhaps she was hearing things. Maybe she was so deep in her fantasies, she believed she heard Sachi's voice near her.

"Kanako-chan!" the voice called, this time sounding closer. The raven haired girl craned her neck behind her to see it was indeed the tangerine haired girl. Her sky blue eyes sparkled when she saw she had gained Kanako's attention. She was wearing a dark blue overalls dress that reached her knees and brown slip on shoes with a slight heel with white knee socks ending an inch below her knees. She wore a pale yellow, thick sweater under her dress and a burgundy colored jacket over the sweater and dress. The second year appeared to be carrying a huge box.

"Eh? Sachi-san? What are you doing here? It's Sunday." Kanako reminded her; on the other hand, she had a welcoming smile on her face showing she didn't begrudge the company. Sachi didn't live in the dorms for she, like Kiri, commuted from home.

The orange haired girl gave of a sheepish giggle. She held up the box for Kanako to see.

"Well, remember when you told me you were praying for decorations yesterday?" Sachi asked her. "When I got home, I looked through my stuff and my parents said I could give you all the old decorations since we just got new ones. They were very happy to give it away to someone who needs it rather than throw it away." Sachi smiled brightly.

Peering closely at the box, Kanako was thunderstruck to find the box was filled with Christmas decorations from lights to ornaments in very good condition. She just gazed at it in wonder with her lips slightly parted.

"Kanako-chan?" Sachi questioned the still quiet girl. Her brow ceased in worry as she pondered if she had done something wrong.

"I can have this?" Kanako asked her finally.

"Hai!" Sachi nodded with a smile.

"For free? No catch?" Kanako pressed on.

"Of course! It wouldn't be the Christmas spirit to demand money off you." Sachi told the girl. Suddenly, Sachi was glomped by Kanako causing her to let out an 'ompf!'

"Arigato Sachi-san! Thank you so much!" Kanako thanked the girl loudly and with gratitude lacing every syllable. "You're an angel on Earth!" Kanako praised the girl, still keeping the girl in her hold.

"No problem, Kanako-chan." Sachi replied, glad that she was able to make her friend smile. "I'm happy to help you. After all, you'd do the same for me, I'm sure."

"I would! I would!" Kanako screamed in jubilation. Sachi laughed and hugged her friend back before they let go. "Erm, I don't suppose you have a ladder too, would you?" Kanako asked chuckling a bit, meaning it to be a joke.

"Hai! I do! Let's go get it right now! I couldn't bring it into the school, but it's right outside." Apparently Sachi was taking her seriously. She took Kanako's arm and they went off to retrieve the ladder.

Wow. Sachi really _does _have everything convenient.

* * *

With the promise of her being done with the ladder in the afternoon around three so Sachi could get it then, Sachi left to enjoy her day off with her family because of the upcoming holiday.

"Where should I start?" Kanako asked herself. She glanced around and spotted the second year dormitory. "Why not? I mean, I live there so it's logical I would begin there." she dragged the one-story tall ladder and her box of decorations over to the second year dormitory.

"_Kanako-chan, what are you doing?" her mother asked when she caught sight of her second daughter climbing up the ladder steadily. _

"_Helping Otou-san with lights." Kanako called. Her tiny body, yet taller than anyone else her age, maneuvered cautiously. _

"_Did Otou-san ask you?" her mother asked amused. The ladder wasn't very high and the surface under the ground was fairly soft; so, if her daughter fell, she knew her baby would be okay therefore she didn't need to worry. _

"…_maybe…" Kanako replied. She looked at her mother holding her little sister who was almost a year old. "I want to look at the lights closer! They're so pretty!" _

"_You can climb the ladder when you're older." her mother smiled. She held out her free hand to Kanako. "Come on honey, I promise when you're big enough." _

"_But I am big!" she called confused about what her mother was telling her. Everyone said she was big. She was taller than any of the kids in her class—including the boys—so people make fun of her and call her things like giraffe or Tokyo Tower. _

"_To me, you're still small." her mother smiled softy. "Please Kanako-chan?" _

_Gazing at her mother's placid smile, she climbed down the ladder and took her mother's free hand. They both headed back into the house where it was warm. _

"_Don't worry; you can wait a couple of years." her mother laughed good-naturedly. _

"I'm older now, Okaa-san." Kanako smiled fondly, thinking of her mother. "You were right when you said I would do this someday."

Opening the ladder on the far end of the dormitory, she started there. Thanking Heaven that everyone was still asleep—because if they were awake, she would have girls opening their windows to see what she was doing out there hanging lights around their windows—she began her work.

'_It's a good thing I was so fascinated with the lights as a kid. I picked up a few pointers from Otou-san when I watched him do this.' _Kanako thought, recalling all the times she would sit out in the cold just to watch her father hang up the lights.

After being done with the first set of windows, she flicked on the lights. The colors were illuminated red, green, and white. Kanako was also very happy to see that none of them were duds. Sachi and her family must really take good care of their decorations.

* * *

She repeated the process on some more of the windows and she was on the other side of the dormitory now. Flicking on the lights to the newly adorned windows, she climbed down the ladder, intending to move it to the next window.

"I wish I didn't have to keep walking back and forth for the ladder and decorations. Maybe if the lights were in a smaller box, it would be easier to carry both the ladder and the box at the same time…" Kanako muttered as she set up the ladder. Twisting around, she planned to walk back to where the box was with all the lights.

Nonetheless, when she got there, she noticed that the remaining lights were not there anymore. Shifting her sapphire eyes around, panic began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She left them right here, didn't she? Where were the lights?

A forbidding thought of Yonakuni once again stealing her stuff made her become more frantic. Oh please not that again!

On the verge of panicking, a rustle caught her attention.

"Eh?" Kanako pivoted around to see her tentacle monster bag sitting there. The black tentacles moved in what she perceived as a greeting. She walked up to her bag curiously.

"How'd you get out? I don't think Mariya or Matsurika would boot you out of the dorm—they'd know that would make me happy." Kanako whispered the last part to herself.

It didn't answer, but something flung out from the dark depths of the bad, landing in her face and fell onto her lap. On closer inspection, she discovered that it was some of her lights—and no drool or anything!

The tentacles typed out something in its personal Morse code that Kanako could strangely understand when it communicated with her.

_Want to help. _It said.

"Really?" Kanako questioned. She pondered on it. If she placed the lights in her bag, she could carry it on her shoulder while she carried the ladder. She wouldn't have to keep going back and forth between the box and the ladder. If she had her bag, she could just set up the ladder and her bag would cough up the lights.

The pros obviously outweighed the cons in this circumstance.

"Alright then." Kanako told the bag, hooking it on her shoulder. "You're not so bad after all. You're actually pretty useful—though I'll never tell Mariya that, and don't you either." Kanako commanded sternly. "Kami-sama knows how smug he'll be if he heard I said something like that."

The bag gave his word, or what she assumed was his word, leaving Kanako satisfied. Climbing up the ladder, again, she found this was much easier. She silently thanked her monster bag thing in her mind while she worked.

Moving on to the next window, she stood on the fifth step making the top step of the ladder aligned with her hips. Taking some of the lights out of her bag, she proceeded to work on the bottom left corner of the window—the one nearest to her.

"Ara, Kanako-san? What are you doing outside our window?" Mariya's girl voice asked since there was a slight chance someone might find out he was a boy if he talked in his regular voice out in the open.

"Gah! Mariya-san!" Kanako practically screamed. Her heart jumped from fright when she saw the blonde not too far from her, eye to eye. In fact, they were a foot apart making Kanako become nervous at the near proximity. "Ano, hanging lights?" she made it sound like a question more than an answer, but Mariya got the point.

"Oh! I see! That's very festive of you!"

Translation: You are an idiot. Don't include our window in your idiocy.

"H-hai!" Kanako smiled nervously, wary of what he might do since he's only a foot away. While maybe she did have the advantage since she was technically outside the dorm and therefore Mariya would risk exposure if he did something, she felt powerless in a situation where they butted heads. He was great at controlling her even though she knew his secret.

'_I hate my own adaptability sometimes. I've become used to his torture.' _Kanako shed tears of shame in her mind.

"Ano, so, you can shut the window and let me be. I won't bother you, Mariya-san." Kanako's anxiousness was building up. Thoughts of running for the hills crossed her mind, but she kicked those thoughts out because this was her room as much as his. It didn't matter if he treated it like she was the lesser being mooching off of him or something—it was still partly her room!

"But I want to keep you company while you're working. That way you won't be so lonely." Mariya's girl persona continued. He wore one of his sweet smiles that fooled everyone of knowing his true colors.

Translation: No, it's rather fun watching you squirm like a worm.

"S-suit yourself then." Kanako tried to keep the smile on her face to give off the façade that he wasn't affecting her with being in her personal bubble, but they both knew he saw right through it. Mariya couldn't help but smirk.

'_She's too easy to read.' _He cackled in his head.

'_Stop staring at me!' _Kanako screamed in her head as she worked. _'Why does he take pleasure in my pain?! That sadist is evil! A demon! What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment in my life?!' _

Cerulean eyes peeked at Mariya out of the corner of their eye to see Mariya's sweet smile still in place, but then it morphed into a devious smirk. The one she feared because that meant bad news for her usually.

"Gah!" she yelled and flared her hands around. By doing this, she accidentally hit one of her fingers on one of the lights—that she had switched on in a hurry a while ago so once she was done hanging, she'd be able to escape Mariya faster—and yelled again because she had burned her finger a bit.

"Kanako-san!" Mariya still kept up his act. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Perfectly fine!" she replied frantically, afraid he might punish her. For what, she didn't know—Mariya was unpredictable and she didn't want to take any chances.

"You don't look fine." Mariya's feminine persona admonished. "Let me see."

"No! It's fine!" she protested keeping her hand away from him knowing if he touched her, she would erupt into hives.

"Now don't be like that," the voice stayed the same, but his expression turned mischievous. He moved closer to her making her squawk quietly. "Then how can I kiss it better if you don't let me see it, ne _Kanako-san_?" he whispered her name in his real tone of voice.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kanako sprung away with a red face and look of horror. Her arms flailed around her and she almost lost her balance. Grabbing to ladder, she let out a sigh of relief she didn't fall.

"Kanako-san," his female tone called making her like up at him. He wore the sweetest and cutest smile that ever existed in moe from Kanako's point of view. "Please continue to work hard!" he gave her a teasing expression consisting of a flirtatious wink and his tongue sticking out a little in an adorable way.

_Splatter! _

And Kanako fell backwards off the ladder because she passed out from yuri-overload.

'_Moron.' _Mariya thought as he shut the window.

* * *

"It looks like just a sprain. It should be fine in a couple of weeks. Just don't use it and keep it in this sling—you do that and your arm will be as good as new." the nurse smiled at her.

Meanwhile Kanako cried tears with a comical expression of despair on her face. Her left arm was currently in a sling from her fall. Silently she cursed Mariya in her mind. It was his entire fault that she was in this current predicament! Now she couldn't have access to both of her arms and finish decorating at all. Most of the tasks to put up decorations required two arms! It was near impossible with one!

"I can't believe you fell off a ladder." the nurse continued not noticing Kanako's soulless expression. "I guess you were taking down those decorations. Some troublemaker put them up and now everyone's taking them down."

Kanako's tears increased tenfold.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako thinks it's time for her to take a break from trying to decorate and do something else. She just can't win with decorating at the moment it seems.' _

* * *

**Karin: Yes, Mariya is evil, isn't he? Oh well, he's still awesome. **

**Kanako: What do you mean?! I sprained my arm because of him! **

**Karin: No, that's because you can't control your perverted thoughts. **

**Kanako: Lies! It's not true! I wasn't thinking perverted thoughts! **

**Karin: (imitating Mariya's girl voice) Kanako-san! Let's share a bath together! **

**Kanako: (passes out from a massive nosebleed) **

**Karin: Anyway, hope you liked it. Next chapter Kanako tries a different approach. Please review if you can. **

(1)- Here it's referencing about the fact that in Japan, Christmas is more of a holiday for couples instead of family. While I do think they celebrate with family, couples are slightly more important I believe.

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewer(s) from Chapter Three: **

**Linisfallingupthesky- **Haha, I took your suggestion and the tentacle monster thing made an appearance! I always liked that thing so I thought that it would be awesome if it helped Kanako with her antics. Hope you continue reading and enjoy yourself with the story.


	5. Cookies Roasting in a Hot Oven!

**Karin: Here's fifth installment! Hope you have fun reading! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Maria Holic.

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter Five: **

**Cookies Roasting in a Hot Oven! **

* * *

December 21: Monday

-

-

-

"This sucks." Kanako whined as she banged her head on her desktop Monday morning. She sniffled in misery as Sachi, Yuzuru, and Kiri stood around her.

"As long as you don't use your arm, it should be fine, right?" Yuzuru asked, giving the girl a gentle smile. "Don't worry, you'll get better soon I'm sure if you take care of it."

"That's right, Kanako-chan!" Sachi chimed in encouragingly, trying to cheer her sorrow-filled friend up. "It will be a couple of weeks before you know it."

"But I want it better now!" Kanako sobbed out. "Only using one arm is horrible! I can't do anything! It took my about an hour to get dressed this morning and I missed breakfast! And every time I move it slightly or something bumps it—even if it's just a brush—it hurts like I got hit by a truck! Wah!" Kanako went back to sobbing.

"An hour? Surely Shidou-san helped you get dressed." Yuzuru said thinking it odd she took that long when she had a roommate and Matsurika also.

"_Hahaha! You look so ridiculous!" Mariya laughed as he sat on his bed with Matsurika standing beside him as Kanako struggled behind her diving wall to get dressed. This was the forth time she came out from the wall showing him the silliness of the disorganization of her clothes. Because she only had use of one arm, it was difficult to put on and button things properly. _

"Erm, she had to leave early so I was left by myself…" Kanako muttered with her forehead pressed against the surface of her desk. _'No! That sadist stayed, laughing at my predicament the whole time!' _

"Well, it's obvious you won't be able to decorate anymore." Kiri stated, looking at the raven haired girl's left arm in a sling. This only made Kanako's tears to double. "Maybe it's a sign you should stop before you get yourself killed."

"I have to agree with Nanami-san, Miyamae-san." Yuzuru said worriedly. "If this keeps up, you might end up in the hospital."

"I know that!" Kanako said wiping her tears with a miserable expression. "But what should I do? Everything requires to arms!"

"I meant for you to stop in general, not just stop trying to decorate." Kiri explained. "Your bad luck just seems to curse you in whatever you do."

"Why such low confidence in me?!" Kanako cried. What's worse, Kiri said it with no hesitation or regard to her feelings!

"Don't worry Kanako-chan!" Sachi said with an innocent face Kanako found charming. The raven haired girl perked up at some encouragement. "Having bad luck isn't the end of the world!"

_BANG!!_

The three watched as the girl groaned when she dropped her head against the desk's surface again.

* * *

"Oi, Yuri-girl, back so soon? Usually you're out for a little bit longer." Mariya greeted when she shut the door to their room. The girl just kept her head downcast and silent. This made him raise an eyebrow as Kanako is never quiet. "What's wrong with you? A rejection from someone who realized you're a perverted, yuri-obsessed moron?"

Still she didn't reply. She just put down her bag and grabbed a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it, and then handed it to him. Finally, she turned and walked out the door.

"'I'm not talking to you.'?" Mariya read.

"It appears she's very angry about you causing her to fall off the ladder, watching her drag herself to the nurse without helping for your own entertainment yesterday, telling the teacher that someone put up decorations on the second year dormitory causing the ornaments to be taken down, and laughing at her this morning." Matsurika told her, popping up out of nowhere.

Mariya made a face and his side pigtails twitched.

"Tch." he said and threw the note away in a crumpled paper ball. "She'll get over it."

"Sometimes I question your methods of affection." Matsurika pondered blankly.

"Affection? For that moron? I think you finally need to get your head checked, Matsurika." Mariya said getting up. He headed for the door with a bored expression on his face. "I'm going out for a bit. See ya later."

"And for once I thought he was actually smart." Matsurika said blankly before starting to clean up the dorm room a bit.

* * *

Kanako's soulless expression stayed on her face as she drifted through the hallways causing many bystanders to flee from seeing it.

'_What am I going to do now? I'm totally stumped. Like a tree stump.' _Kanako thought with the same expression. One could swear some of her soul was actually coming out of her mouth.

"Miyamae-san? What in the world happened to you?" Kumagai Fumi—her homeroom teacher—asked when she caught sight of the teen. "You look like your cat just died."

"You could say that." Kanako replied robotically.

"Now, come on," the teacher gave her a comforting smile, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"I'm doomed." was all Kanako told her. This caused the teacher to have a trace of amusement in her smile. The girl was known to be dramatic a bit—even when she was a child.

You see, Kumagai-sensei was a friend of Kanako's mother when her mother was still in school. When Kanako's mother had married and had Kanako, she had taken her to the school once for Fumi to see. She remembered how adorable Kanako was as a child—even now she was adorable.

'_You'd find it cute how your daughter acts.' _Fumi thought to her deceased friend in Heaven.

"Why don't we go have something to drink and you can tell me why you're doomed exactly." Kumagai-sensei told her with an amused and fond smile on her face.

"Hai…"

* * *

"So you're trying to bring Christmas to Ame no Kisaki yet all your attempts are failing and you now have a sprained arm?" Kumagai-sensei summed up after Kanako spilled her guts in the figurative sense.

"Mm." Kanako said, now out of her soulless state. She sipped some hot chocolate as they sat in Kumagai-sensei's office. "Now that I can't do decorations, I don't know where to go next." she confessed.

"Have you thought about looking on Google?" Kumagai-sensei smiled at her.

"Eh? You can do that?" Kanako asked shocked.

"Yes, but this school doesn't have computers for students. You would need special permission from a teacher to use one." Kumagai-sensei said as she continued to smile.

"Can I use yours?!" Kanako asked, her excitement building up.

"Of course not." Fumi replied still keeping that kind smile on her face. This made Kanako fall out of her seat anime-style.

"W-why?" Kanako called weakly from the floor.

"Using Google for Christmas ideas is not a good enough reason, nor is it for academic purposes whatsoever." Kumagai-sensei responded with her easygoing smile.

'_She's killing me with her positive expression saying negative things!' _thought Kanako.

"Besides," Fumi continued not noticing Kanako's depression, or just ignoring it… "I have an idea for you already."

"Eh?" Kanako asked, blinking flabbergasted.

* * *

'_Ms. Teddy Bear is a genius!' _Kanako praised in her mind while tying a white cloth on her head like she had done when she was going to clean for the Dorm Lady. She did the same for the white apron/smock and stood in the kitchens of one of the school's Home EC rooms Ms. Teddy Bear rented for her.

Of course, tying her materials was very difficult with one arm, but she managed… eventually…

"Yosh! Here's the cookie mix." Kanako said as she brought out some of the ingredients. Kumagai-sensei had suggested she make Christmas cookies. While it did require two arms, it was also possible to do it with one, though it would take a little longer to do everything.

"First I got to do is make the batter." Kanako muttered to herself. She read down the box for directions carefully. Since she doesn't really cook much and never baked before in her life, she wanted to make sure she didn't screw this up. "'Pour mix into mixing bowl.'" She read aloud.

Kanako grabbed the bowl and then poured the powder in.

"'Add two cups of water.'" she took a random cup and used that to pour in two cups.

"'Mix a little before folding in eggs gently.'" Kanako read. She then mixed a little before a question popped up in her mind. "Fold? Do they mean literally fold?" Kanako asked, placing down the mixer and reading the passage again. Yup, it just said fold. "Oh, I guess they do."

She then picked up an egg, and then another one. Settling them in the middle, she stuck her hand in, took the slightly moisten power and covered the two eggs. Upon doing that, she added pressure to the substance, hearing a crack and looked at the directions again.

"'Add three tsp of sugar.'" Kanako read. "What's a tsp?" she asked herself. At this she pondered, wondering what in the world was a tsp. She never heard it before. Was it some kind of cooking term?

"Maybe they mean ten spoonfuls per pound." Kanako guessed with an enlightened smile—happy she had figured it out. She was totally smart! "Let's see how many pounds the powder makes in all." Kanako muttered, examining the box.

"Twenty pounds—so that means twenty spoonfuls of sugar! But then it says three so just times that by three… that's sixty spoonfuls!" Grabbing a huge mixing spoon, she scooped up sixty spoonfuls of sugar. "This is easy! I don't get why Nee-chan has such a hard time with this!"

* * *

Mariya's side pigtails twitched as he passed by a classroom. His 'I-sense-that-idiot-yuri-girl-nearby-senses' were going off. He turned the knob to what he discovered was one of the home-EC rooms, intending to have Kanako's antics relive some of his boredom, but before he called out to her, some strange odor waffled through his nose.

'_What the heck is she doing now?' _he asked himself while furrowing his brow and his side pigtails gave off a twitch.

"There!" she cried elated. "Now I can put them in the oven!"

"Kanako-san, what are you cooking?" Mariya used his girl voice in case someone might hear if he used his real tone. This caused the girl to leap about a foot in the air with a shriek. She turned to face him warily before her expression morphed into a glare and she turned around again to resume what she was doing.

This caused Mariya's eyes to narrow as he gazed at her back. So she was still ignoring him? Something about that didn't settle right with him. He would never be able to relive his boredom either if she didn't allow him an opportunity to mess with her mind.

"Kanako-san!" Mariya's girl voice called again. She still didn't turn around to talk to him. _'Tch, stupid girl.' _Mariya was getting pissed. He was not a person to be ignored—especially by her.

"Kanako-san, if there's mix on your face, can I lick it off?" Mariya's female voice cooed and made a cute expression. He heard a noise sounding like a tiny squawk. Then a bit of a splattering sound. _'Gotcha!' _he snickered in his mind while a smirk came upon his features. This might actually be fun.

"Oh, Kanako-san," he continued with his act. "I bet you'd taste really good without the batter on your face too." he made an irresistible expression that if Kanako was actually facing him, she'd die from so much blood loss because of her nosebleed. Mariya was laughing in his head as he saw the raven haired girl struggle with turning around or not.

Meanwhile, Kanako's nose was oozing blood like a waterfall. She was very tempted to pivot around, but two facts presented themselves in her brain. One: she wasn't talking to him. Two: he was a boy!

'_I can't take this! Must ignore! Must ignore!' _Kanako screamed in her mind.

'_Just a little more.' _Mariya grinned evilly. He walked slowly over to the tray of whatever she was making and took a bit with his finger. With Mariya standing beside her, Kanako was able to see everything from the corner of her eye.

His tongue peeked out and licked the substance off his finger sensually with an adorable and playful expression on his features.

It didn't even take a second for Kanako to give a reaction…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Kanako gave off a fangirlish squeal and blood spurted out of her nose. "Kawaii! Yet very sexy! Mou, the playful and cute types are always the best!" she rambled on and on. As she was doing that, Mariya's face became disgusted and he spat out whatever was in his mouth. What the hell is this?!

"Psh, you're so easy to fool." Mariya told her in his regular tone. "Once again, you forgot I was a boy and ogled me. Though I can't blame you, I do look good whether I'm a boy or a girl." he smirked at the last part.

Hearing his real voice stopped Kanako from her fangirling, and the reality that Mariya was actually a guy made itself known in her mind. Her blushing face became pale and her happy smile turned to a look of horror.

She just ogled a boy… a boy… a boy…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in terror making Mariya wince from the volume.

"Oi, pipe down, will you?!" Mariya yelled at her, but that only made it worse because he was still using his regular voice, which served to remind the girl she had referred to _him _as sexy earlier. Oh jeez…

She ran out of the home-EC screaming her lungs out. Mariya blinked in surprise at how fast she moved before pivoting around to look at the monstrosity she had created while she was in here.

From what the box said, she was trying to make cookies it seemed. However, these lumps didn't have the appearances of cookies at all—they looked like meatloaf blobs! And was it just him, or did some of them squirm around a bit?

Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone while he stared distastefully at the concoction, he dialed a number and the person on the other line picked up after one ring.

"Hai, Mariya-sama?" Matsurika's voice answered from the other line.

"Bring the gasoline immediately." Mariya ordered.

* * *

"Kanako-kun, are you sure you're all right? You looked as if you've seen a ghost when you bumped into me." Ishima Ryuuken pressed the girl with concern in her green eyes. Kanako gave her a joyful smile with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hai, I'm better now. I just had a moment there." _'Ryuuken-sama is worried about me! Ryuuken-sama is worried about me! Ryuuken-sama is worried about me!' _the raven haired girl shouted in ecstasy in her mind. She could die from pleasure right now.

"I see, that's a relief." Ryuuken replied, smiling in reprieve that the second year was okay. When Kanako had bumped into her screaming her head off, she was worried she had gotten bullied by her fans again. Ryuuken promised to protect Kanako from her fans so it would be a shame to her if she did not keep her promise. Kanako was a nice girl who didn't deserve that. "Should I take you back to your dorm since you're fine now?"

"Hai! If it's no trouble." Kanako said blushing still.

"Of course it's no trouble!" Ryuuken told the girl. The two of them left the nurse's office and began to head for the second dormitory. Nevertheless, as they were leaving the medical department of the school, sounds of blaring sirens and shouts reached their ears. Deciding to investigate, the duo headed for the direction of the noise.

They were utterly dumbfounded to find fire fighters going into the school and smoke going off into the air. Students from everywhere came to find out what happened.

"What happened?" Ryuuken asked a random girl. The girl blushed at the great Ryuuken-sama talking to her, but she shook it off to answer the third year's inquiry.

"Apparently someone was making cookies in one of the home-EC rooms and left them in the oven at an extremely high temperature." the girl explained.

"Who would do such an irresponsible thing?" Ryuuken questioned. The girl shrugged. "Isn't that outrageous, Kanako-kun?" Ryuuken asked her companion, but when she saw her expression, she became confused, "Kanako-kun? What's wrong?"

'_I was making cookies! Oh god! Those might've been my cookies!' _she thought panicked. _'But wait! I never put them in the oven. They were still on the tray when I ran out of the room from Mariya—'_her thoughts halted like someone slamming their foot on the break.

'_Mariya was in the room when I left…' _why did she get this terrible feeling in her gut that he was involved?

"Kanako-san!" a voice exclaimed. Ryuuken and Kanako craned their necks to see Mariya run to them. He was wearing a worried expression that only Kanako knew was fake. "Thank goodness you weren't in there! I thought you were caught up in the explosion!"

"Eh? Why would Kanako-kun be in the explosion and fire?" Ryuuken questioned to the blonde.

"Well, she told me she was making cookies that afternoon and said she would be in one of the home-EC rooms today to do so…" Mariya replied. Unfortunately and perhaps planned by a certain blonde, a fireman heard what Mariya had said and went straight over to them.

"Hey! What did you say?" he called.

Kanako just wanted to fall into a hole and stay there. Her wide eyes just stared in shock as Mariya repeated what he said to Ryuuken. Her mind was basically numb when the fireman faced her. Mariya flashed a smirk at her from behind the fireman.

'_That's what happens when you ignore me, Yuri-girl.' _

* * *

**Karin: Okay, there's chapter five! So yeah, Mariya put gasoline in the cookies and put them in the oven so no one would have to taste those horrible creations Kanako made. Looks like she won't be baking anytime soon, ne? **

**Mariya: It was for the greater good I got rid of those things! They weren't even considered food! **

**Karin: Also, about Matsurika and Mariya's conversation. I believe Mariya is aware that he's fond of Kanako—from looking at some of the raws in the manga—but I'm not sure he would realize how fond he is of her, you know. So yeah, if he had feelings, he probably wouldn't see it right away… or maybe he would… who knows. **

**Mariya; You're rambling makes you sound like a lunatic. **

**Karin: Oh hush. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can. Thank you!**

**See ya Next time! **

* * *

**Replies to Reviewer(s) from Chapter Four: **

**Lin-isfallingupthesky- **Glad to hear you liked the last chapter so much. Yeah, MariKana torture is the best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I think Mariya is probably his real name. I love tentacle monster thing! (waves flag of tentacle monster thing) Again, I took another suggestion of yours and I added it in if that's okay. Hope it was entertaining for Kumagai-sensei to reject Kanako's hope like that.


	6. Let it Blizzard!

**Karin: Here's the sixth chapter. Hope you have a fun read!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maria Holic

* * *

**A Very Mary Christmas**

**Chapter Six:**

**Let it Blizzard! **

* * *

December 22: Tuesday

-

-

-

Banned. She was hereby banned from any type of kitchen for a month. Kanako was almost at the point of tearing her hair out. Why did it feel like all the forces in the Universe were plotting against her?

Well, the force of Mariya it seemed like at the second.

First he criticizes her brilliant plan…Then his mutant gator attacks her… Let's not forget it was he who caused her to fall off the ladder and ending up spraining her arm… and finally he made her cookies explode thereby making a fire and having the teachers find out it was her cookies in the first place causing her to be banned.

Yes, it does seem like he placed a curse on her, doesn't it?

'_He did! From the time I found out about his true gender he cursed my life to the deepest pits of the Underworld!' _Kanako shouted in her mind.

Presently, our raven haired heroine was lying on her bed in her dorm room. Because of her irresponsibility and carelessness, not only was she banned from the kitchens, she also gained a one-day suspension from classes. Perhaps they figured out that the decorations incident was her after all…

"Wwwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" she sobbed, kicking her legs up and down rapidly. Additionally, she banged her right fist on her pillow while thrashing around. "I hate this! Why is it that I'm being punished for doing good?! It's not fair! I deserve a break here!" she continued to wallow in her misery.

As she was crying her eyes out at the unfairness of it all, the small radio she had obtained from Sachi—who felt she might like something during her solitary confinement—sounded at a decent volume.

Nevertheless, it wasn't like Kanako was paying attention to it anyway…

"What am I going to do now?!" she exclaimed frustrated, finally ceasing her trashing to look up at the ceiling. "I can't decorate! I can't cook! Christmas is only three days away! What else is there?!"

She pondered about this. She pondered… she still pondered… she was still pondering… a little more… hmmm….

She had nothing.

"Ugh…" she let out tiredly. Her face took on a defeated look.

"_Okay folks, that was the Christmas song 'Jingle Bells.' That's always a good Christmas song…" _Yes, Kanako did turn it to the Christmas station while she was lying there hours earlier. _"Now this next song we all know and maybe would like to happen at Christmas time. 'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas.' on 10.11." _the announcer ended and the melody began to play right away.

The music flowed through Kanako's ears and she closed her eyes. A nostalgic smile came upon her features while she lied on her bed. A memory resurfaced through her mind, bringing her back to her childhood…

"_Kanako-chan?" her mother called. The little girl craned her neck to glance at her mother from her position at the window. "Come over here where it's warm." her mother proposed gently. _

_Kanako only shook her head and looked back out the window. Seeing this, her mother got up from her spot by the fireplace and went over to her. The woman gazed down at her child, wondering what in the world she was doing. Her curiosity built up until she voiced her inquiry. _

"_I'm waiting for it to snow." Kanako replied, never taking her eyes off the window. "It should snow on Christmas, but it never does. I really wish it would snow." Kanako explained wistfully. _

"_You and your sisters wished for a lot of things for Christmas." her mother's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Surely you can't have it all." _

"_Then I'll give everything back if it would just snow on Christmas! I wouldn't care even if I got coal so long as it snowed!" Kanako told her mother passionately. Hearing her daughter's words, the woman couldn't help but smile. She got down on her knees so she was at her daughter's level of height. _

"_I'm blessed to have a child who knows that she can't have everything and is willing to sacrifice." Kanako's mother said quietly. "My child isn't spoiled—and for that I'm grateful for." _

"That would be nice—to have it snow on Christmas." Kanako smiled. "Though it hasn't happened yet, maybe I'll get lucky this year." Kanako said contemplatively. She then sighed in a happy, dazed kind of way, "And have bishoujous do a snowball fight and giggling as they peg each other calling 'I got you!'" she sighed again.

"_Now back to the music," _the radio announced alerting Kanako she must've dosed off when the commercials were playing, _"Another classic for the snow theme—'Let it snow. Let it snow.' Not only is it catchy, it gives some people a great image of snowy days during Christmas time." _Again, the melody commenced as soon as the talker was finished. Kanako listened intently before a light bulb went off in her head.

"That's it!" she yelled excitedly. She sprang up from her bed wearing a slightly thick, wool, burgundy sweater. She was wearing dark blue jeans and slipped on her light brown/tan uggs that reached the middle of her shin over her jeans. Grabbing her brown overcoat, she hurried to the door, and opened it.

"I hope you're not planning to leave, are you Miyamae-san?" the Dorm Mistress asked as she mopped outside of Kanako's dorm room. Kanako's zeal drained out of her faster than Speedy Gonzales chasing cheese. Fear came into her being when she saw the Dorm Lady have a strange gleam in her eye.

"N-no! Not at all! Erm, I'll close the door now!" she slammed the door with anime tears streaming down her cheeks.

Oh right; she wasn't allowed to leave until classes were over… darnit.

* * *

Kanako never thought she'd say this, but when Mariya and Matsurika appeared at the doorway she'd never been happier. She gave out a shout of joy and leap from her bed.

"Oh good! You're finally back!" she smiled in relief. Mariya smirked and flipped some blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Hmph. Did you miss us that much, Yuri-girl?" he teased. "You've must've been very lonely." he said in mock-pity.

"Of course not!" Kanako shouted indignant that he would even suggest such a thing. "It's just that you being back means I can leave the dorm! I'm free to do what I want now!"

"Almost free." Mariya corrected, sitting down on his bed with his legs crossed. "Your wandering areas have been regulated and teachers are supposed to keep a better eye on you, remember?"

"That's only because of you!" Kanako shrieked at him.

"I'm not the one who made cookies that blew up an oven." Mariya replied simply, yet she detected a trace of arrogance. "You're hopeless."

At his statement, she blew a breath of air that swayed some of her raven tresses.

"I'm not the one who put them in the oven. I don't know how you made it explode, but I know it was you." Kanako muttered.

"Being paranoid isn't healthy, nor is false accusing based on an assumption." Matsurika told her.

"It's not a false accusation! It's obvious it was him!" Kanako retorted, pointing at Mariya. She then noticed that Matsurika was stirring something in two mugs. "By the way, what are you making, Matsurika-san?" she questioned, curiosity shining in her sapphire eyes.

Gold eyes regarded the tall girl as she handed a dark blue mug to Mariya and kept a red one for herself.

"Hot chocolate. It's very festive this time of year." Matsurika said blankly.

"Tis the season, after all." Mariya smirked as he brought the mug to his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you both are mocking me?" Kanako asked with her head bowed. "And of course there's no hot chocolate for me."

"Maybe if you're good, you'll get some." Mariya said with that smug grin on his face.

"Never mind." Kanako sighed out. "Anyway, I'm going out now." she then headed for the door with her brown overcoat.

"Another attempt and fail, I'm assuming." Matsurika stated referring to Kanako's plan to bring Christmas to Ame no Kisaki.

"I'm not going to fail this time!"

* * *

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako has come up with a wonderful plan that will not cause her bodily harm thanks to your memory!' _Kanako reported in her mind as she stood out in one of the smaller courtyards of Ame no Kisaki.

'_Everyone loves the idea of a white Christmas, so Kanako is on a quest to bring it!' _Kanako resumed while getting into a stance, _'By doing the sacred snow dance!' _

* * *

Father Kanae walked through one of the windowless hallways of Ame no Kisaki—his mind on important things. _'I wonder if I can speak to Shidou-kun today… or maybe try to make conversation with Shinouji-kun… there's also the beautiful angel Shiki-kun…' _

Well, I didn't say it was important to _us_…

All of a sudden, a noise caught his attention. His ice blue eyes trained themselves onto the small courtyard outside the hallway. He was shocked to find Miyamae-kun doing what looked like some silly and weird dance. Maybe a ritual…?

To be honest, Miyamae-kun concerned him. When he had first met her, she screamed gibberish in his presence and sweated like a hog out in the sun. When he'd try to get close to her, she'd scream and look at him as if he was the plague coming to take her. Not only that, it seemed whenever he was near, he affected her performance in his class negatively.

'_It must be because I remind her of her dead brother.' _the young man concluded. He remembered when Shidou-kun had confided in him that Miyamae-kun was nervous around him because he reminded her of her deceased older brother who died from Tchaikovsky disease in B minor. Since then, he had tried to comfort and help the poor grief-stricken girl, but the poor girl kept screaming and running away before he could attempt to offer his assistance.

Perhaps this was a dance she used to do with her brother! Maybe they did this together all the time and she needed to dance again because it reminded her of the good times before her brother died! Maybe this weird ritual dance was some kind of spiritual connection to her brother's spirit!

Father Kanae felt as if he had a breakthrough. His eyes narrowed in determination as an idea came to his mind. He would make up his own dance so they could share memories and she wouldn't be saddened by the memories her and her brother had! They would make new ones together with a strange dance!

'_Dear Mama in Heaven, I have finally come up with a grand solution to help Miyamae-kun!' _

* * *

'_Oh great snow beings! Give me a huge blizzard please! A very huge one that would have everyone making igloos and have snowball fights and make snow angels! Please give me a grand White Christmas so I can make fabulous and wonderful memories with beautiful girls!' _Kanako begged in her mind as she did the silly dance repeatedly for the last hour. A voice in the back of her mind wondered how long she would have to do this, but another—louder and determined to have memories with beautiful girls—shouted over it, _'As long as it takes!' _

* * *

"No! That's not right! It still sort of looks like Miyamae-kun's dance!" Father Kanae scolded himself. He had went into the small woods to come up with a dance in private less the surprise get to Miyamae-kun before it was done. However, his dance routine was not coming out properly like he wanted it to.

'_Dear Mama in Heaven, I have been out here for hours now.' _the priest thought to himself as he tried to come up with some dance moves—that looked utterly outlandish to any bystander mind you—so far, he wasn't having much luck.

The sun was basically set now and the sky was a dark blue. He was determined not to leave this spot until he came up with a proper dance for Miyamae-kun.

'_I must keep doing this for Miyamae-kun's sake!' _he thought determined with fire in his eyes. This fire caused him to do his next dance moves more vigorously than earlier. He moved a couple of steps in direction of some bushes and accidentally toppled over into them.

_CLANG!_

"Eh? Grass doesn't make a clang sound." Father Kanae wondered confused. His head turned down to inspect what he had landed on to find some kind of sewer lid. "What's a sewer lid doing here?"

His mind burst forth many outrageous theories that were completely ludicrous to the average human. Numbers that had nothing to do with his thoughts and question marks floated around his mind before he resolved to pick up the lid. Lifting it up, he stared down the dark abyss that appeared to have no bottom.

A growl then vibrated below…

* * *

It has been hours and Kanako was exhausted. She's been doing the sacred snow dance non-stop with no food or bathroom breaks. A couple of times she had considered going inside, but her pride and determination wouldn't allow her.

'_Not until the snow beings give me an answer!' _Kanako said in her mind with her right fist clenched at her side. _'By now they're probably considering giving me a white Christmas due to my preservation—I'm positive of it!' _

And so she began to do the sacred snow dance again before a loud scream went through her ears. Raising an eyebrow in puzzlement, she twisted around to see Father Kanae running straight towards her!

"Ebbrgufl!" she yelled in gibberish. Not Father Kanae! Kanako didn't have any personal problems with the guy—it was just that he was a guy! Guys give her hives! And it didn't help that he seemed to be a touchy feely person. Once again, she cursed Mariya for ever telling that stupid lie of her having a brother. She only has two sisters and is quite happy with that, thank you!

"Miyamae-kun! Run away!" he shouted. She titled her head to the side.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"Run away!" he shouted again while he ran like the hellhounds were chasing him. A roar resonated behind him and Kanako was able to see the giant alligator that had tried to eat her a couple of days prior. Her eyes widened.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Run away!" she screamed and made a break for it.

* * *

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, Kanako has managed to escape the demon alligator again with her limbs still intact.' _she let out a tired sigh meanwhile walking in the hallway to her dorm room. The lights were out and the Dorm Mistress must've gone to bed and didn't realize Kanako was not in her room—otherwise she would be up and waiting for Kanako to come back… and reprimand her for not being there in the first place. Kanako shuddered at the thought.

At last at her door, a small smile of fatigue came to her. Thoughts of burying herself in her cozy blankets and snoozing the night away filled her mind peacefully.

Twisting the doorknob, she pushed to open it. However, the door did not budge making Kanako's eyes to snap open in awareness. She tested the doorknob again in case she was dreaming the first time, but the door would not move.

Panicked thoughts came into her mind if the Dorm Lady caught her outside her dorm. Oh jeez! She frantically tried to get the door open, but there was no success.

"Mariya-san? Matsurika-san?" she whispered loudly, wary that God might pop out of nowhere and smite her with her wrath. "The door's locked—open up!"

There were no sounds on the other side of the door. The situation only served to cause her stomach to plummet even further.

"This isn't funny!" she whispered frantically. She tapped the door fervently, yet quietly. "Come on! Open up!"

It was then that something tapped her feet and she looked down to see a white envelope. Picking it up, she released the note from its prison. Squinting her eyes in the dark, she hastily read the message.

_Closed for the night. _

'_What do they mean closed for the night?!' _Kanako shouted in her head. She turned back to the door and began tapping again. Comical anime tears streaming down her face in hopelessness.

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, as Kanako pleads for a lost cause, she asks herself 'Why me?'." _

* * *

**Karin: Done chapter six! For a moment, I thought I wouldn't be able to get this up today, but I'm very happy I was able to finish. Hope you enjoyed reading it and have a good evening! Please review if you can. Thank you very much! **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
